Trailers from Kids for Character 2000 VHS
Here are the commercials of The Wiggles, VeggieTales and Barney from the real 2000 VHS re-release of Kids for Character. Commercials # The Wiggles: Hot Potato # Barney's Classic Collection Box-Set # Barney Buddies Club # More Barney Songs # Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm # Barney's Super Singing Circus # Let's Play School # Where's God When I'm Scared Summary Learn the Six pillars of character with the Kids for Character kids and more TV show characters like Barney, The Puzzle Place gang, The Magic School Bus cast, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, and Babar. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Julie Woo (from The Puzzle Place) *Ms. Frizzle (from The Magic School Bus) *Lamp Chop (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) *Binyah Binyah (from Gullah Gullah Island) *King Babar (from Babar) *Other characters *Jackson *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie *Eddie Coker *Other characters that include: The Cat in the Hat, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones), Yogi and Boo Boo Bear, George Jetson, Kino (from Kino's Storytime), Thomas the Tank Engine, Spot the Dog, Scooby-Doo, Garfield, Peter Rabbit, Madeline, Woody Woodpecker, and Ronald McDonald. Song List #It's Your Character that Counts #Six Simple Words #Respect (2000 Version) (Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever re-dubbed version) #It's Not Fair (from Lamb Chop's Play-Along) #Go Underneath the Broomstick (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Friends and Family (from Gullah Gullah Island) #Kids for Character (2000 Version) (Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever re-dubbed version) Trivia * The Barney segment and song in the video were written and created the Barney costume in "Imagination Island", "Barney Live! In New York City", and "Room for Everyone" specifically for the video. *This video marked: **The first time Jeff Gittle directs for Barney. He would return to directing 2 years later for the Barney & Friends episode What's in a Name? **The first Barney video to have Joseph Philips as a music director. **The last time Min appears with Shawn. *This group (Min, Shawn & Tosha) had made multiple appearances in Everyone is Special, May I Help You?, A Very Special Delivery!, Imagination Island, Barney Live! In New York City, Shawn & the Beanstalk, Up We Go!, and Barney Safety. *The Barney segment was filmed at or around the same time as the filming for Once Upon a Time (judging from the fact that Shawn and Tosha wear the same outfits in both). *Although BJ doesn't appear during the Barney Segment in this video, he appears in the middle and in the end of this video. *In the 2005 re-release of this video (as well as the 2007 DVD releases), Dean Wendt re-dubbed "Respect" and "Kids for Character" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used. In addition, the bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 1996 release. *This video is dedicated with respect and admiration to the memory of Barbara Jordan, a founding board member and national co-spokesperson for the Character Counts Coalition. *Thomas the Tank Engine's whistle from Thomas & Friends is heard during the finale. *This video was filmed at Universal Studios, Florida. Full Video Category:Trailers from VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from VHS Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios VHS Category:Trailers from Barney 2000 VHS